Rockin' Hair Bro
The different variations of Weed Bro can be found here. Rockin' Hair Bro is a variation of the iconic Weed Bro, who looks almost identical to Weed Bro in appearance, being set apart solely by Rockin' Hair Bro's incredibly rockin' hair. Many reasons have been suggested as to why Rockin' Hair Bro possesses a full head of hair whereas his counterpart Weed Bro does not. His first known appearance in the Weedbro canon was on May 8th, 2017. He is known to be an alcoholic and to drink fanta.https://www.reddit.com/r/ComedyCemetery/comments/8li4pg/saw_this_on_twitter/ Early Life Similar to Weed Bro and the rest of the gang, little is known about Rockin' Hair Bro's childhood and early life. He only appears in the canon a small handful of times, leaving little to take away from. We can assume that like Weed Bro, along the line he somehow developed a crippling marijuana addiction that causes his eyes to be permanently red. Rockin' Hair Bro also has a lush head of hair and a good hairline, which did not recede like Weed Bro's did. Unlike Weed Bro, Rockin' Hair Bro did not seem to be a problem student in school. There are no recorded events where Rockin' Hair Bro caused a teacher to resign. Rockin' Hair Bro possesses the same trolling abilities as his counterparts. In one appearance, he tricks Weed Bro into thinking he does not fight with his girlfriend at all when in reality he does not possess a girlfriend whatsoever. However, Rockin' Hair Bro's trolling is not nearly as extreme and destructive as that of his friend, and he seems to be less intense about it. Friends and Family Almost nothing is known about Rockin' Hair Bro's family and social life. It is confirmed that he currently does not have a girlfriend, as stated in his first confirmed appearance in the canon. He is also an obvious compatriot of Weed Bro, as they are frequently seen together. However, little is known about his social life past that basic knowledge. No information is given on Rockin' Hair Bro's other friends, his parents, siblings or children, as well as the state of living of those characters. It can be presumed that his parents are still living, as Rockin' Hair Bro is roughly the same age as Weed Bro and Weed Bro's father is commonly shown. Appearances in the canon Rockin' Hair Bro is arguably one of the least common characters in the entire Weedbro Canon. He is only recorded to appear in very few comics, and little is known about him in general. His first appearance is made some time in early May 2017, and appearances in the future are uncertain. However, he is accepted quite positively by the community, so future appearances or even a spot as a main character would not be surprising. he recently appeared on 30th August, 2017, with mutated heart shaped eyes, proclaiming his love for his friend. His hair Many theories have been presented as to explain why Rockin' Hair Bro still has his rockin' hair. Reddit user /u/HayRoss originally theorized that Rockin' Hair Bro is actually a former image of Weed Bro when he still had hair, whom Weed Bro confides with in times of trouble and loneliness. Reddit user and /r/ComedyCemetery regular /u/Deathaster claims that perhaps it is the future, where toupee parasites take over Weed Bro's head, stating, "...is it the future, when toupet-parasites (known as "toupet-rasites") have taken over earth by attaching themselves to people's head, covering their eyes too?" in the subsequent thread. However, none of these theories are confirmed and are still considered speculation by the Weedbro Community, no matter how universally accepted they are. Imprisonment On 9 September he was found in Kiev, Ukraine where he was arrested by the Ukrainian police for alledged ties to S.C.H.O.O.L. The judges in ukraine were much harsher than the ones in india, And Rockin' hair bro was given a life sentence. In order to help Rockin' hair bro escape the kiev prison, Armless Bro conceived a brilliant plan: He would give the Donetsk people's republic 3 Million Russian rubles (Around 50k US dollars) to launch an offensive in kiev. While doing this offensive, They would cause a prison break, in which Rockin' hair bro would be able to escape the prison freely. The plan launched to an astounding success, And it showed the UN that Rockin' hair bro and other S.C.H.O.O.L. members would still be free for the time being. Relationship with Tina After Weed Bro dies, Sarcastic Bro and Tina might of had a falling out, resulting in Rockin’ Hair Bro’s current relationship with Tina. Rockin’ Hair Bro appears to be a much more loving boyfriend but we have yet to see if their relationship will last. Trivia * RHB, along with Weed Bro, is able to drink sea water, which is usually too salty for human consumption. References See Also Weed Bro's Variations Weed Bro Weed Dude /r/ComedyCemetery Category:Characters Category:420 Category:Bros